


warm hug

by canarysoiree



Series: Shumika Week 2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarysoiree/pseuds/canarysoiree
Summary: Mika was just about to go to sleep after a long day, when he heard something coming from Shu's room.Was Shu crying...?Day 2 of Shumika Week 2020. The prompt I chose was Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Series: Shumika Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	warm hug

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HERE'S TODAY'S PROMPT. this turned out to be longer, thankfully! this was a bit harder to write than the last one, i hope i wrote mika's speech well enough-
> 
> tw // mentions of bullying, very very small tho

Another usual day in the Itsuki household. It was already late at night, but Mika had been working on some outfits ideas for upcoming Valkyrie lives, and he had to make sure they were good enough for the unit and its concept. 

He passed through the hall where the dorm rooms where, ready to finally lay on his bed and got some good rest for tomorrow, when he heard something coming from the room next to his. That one room being Shu’s bedroom. Mika panicked when he told appart what he heard.

Was Shu crying…?

Quietly, he approached Shu’s bedroom, his head close to the closed door. He could definitely hear some sobs coming from there. Mika had to be super careful, he had to be careful as to not to say something that could make Shu feel even worse. Would Shu consider him a bother for trying to help…? He know how he tended to not show feelings to anyone, but he had been getting softer with the pass of the school year. Honestly, Mika was sure he wouldn’t get mad, but was still worried due to his own insecurities.

He opened the door a bit, and that’s when he saw. Shu laying down on his bed, facing Mademoiselle. Mika also saw now Shu’s crying face, something he hadn’t seen since Valkyrie’s big loss against fine. It wasn’t something he’d liked to see again.

Shu looked like he was both mumbling to himself and also talking to Mademoiselle. Mika felt bad for not being able to help. He’s with Shu all day, yet he doesn’t know anything that troubles him. He listened closer, and somehow he was able to tell apart what Shu was mumbling and talking with Mademoiselle.   
  


Something about ‘being the weird one’, ‘bullying’ and ‘they won’t leave me alone, right?’

Mika felt like something was crushing him at his chest. He really wanted to do something, instead of watching there. But he couldn’t bring himself to get closer to where Shu was. But he had to try, he couldn’t just leave Shu like that. 

“O-Oshi-san…?” Mika mumbled, opening the door more. He saw how Shu immediately stiffened, and he took some steps back, ready to leave if Shu find him barging in unpleasant or something.

“Kagehira…” Shu said, quietly. He realized how badly he was exposing himself, so he wiped his tears and cleared up his voice “Is something the matter…? It’s getting late, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Shu hated how rude he sounded, but he couldn’t expose himself more than how he was already.

“O-Oshi-san, y-yer’ cryin’...” Mika was starting to panic, tears threatened to come out of his eyes, but Mika repressed it. He needed to be strong for Shu. 

Shu didn’t answer that, because if he tried to say anything he’ll surely start crying again. He looked around the room, maybe Mademoiselle could help him out. So he reached out for her.

“‘ ‘Ah, Mika-chan! Thank goodness you’re here!’ “ Mademoiselle spoke up, facing Mika,

“Madonee… I-Is Oshi-san ‘kay…?”

“ ‘Shu-kun has been talking with me for a while, and I don’t think he’s feeling well… I’ve tried everything I could to make Shu-kun cheer up, but I think it’ll be better if you talk to him, you know?’ “

“M-Me!? B-But, why me, Madonee? Yer much better than me with this kinda thing…”

“ ‘Aw, Mika-chan, don’t put yourself down like that! You know Shu-kun appreciates your company very much. I think there’s something you can do’ “

“What i-is it?”

“ ‘I think Shu-kun needs a hug. I’ve tried hugging him, but I’m way too small for that... ‘ “

“A h-hug!? Didn’t Oshi-san said he didn’t like bein’ hugged or somethin’...?”

“ ‘I’m sure Shu-kun will appreciate if it comes from you. Trust me, it’ll be fine. I’ll leave this in your hands, Mika-chan…!’ “

Shu carefully put Mademoiselle down again on his bed. Mika was very nervious. Well, if Mademoiselle said it was okay, then it’ll definitely be okay, right?

Mika obeyed the doll’s words and he enveloped Shu in a hug, careful to not make it too tight. But unexpectedly, Shu held Mika closer. Mika didn’t really process the whole situation, but he figured that this was now his chance.

“O-Oshi-san… I’m an idiot, so I didn’t pick up what happened to you… But I wanna be able to help ya’! And I’ll never leave yer’ side, so don’t be worried ‘bout that… I’ll keep ya safe…”

They stood like this for a few minutes, until Shu probably realized how much weakness he was showing, and eventually he letted himself go of Mika. He turned around, not being able to face him out of embarrassment. Mika thought he was going to scold him, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Thank you, Kagehira. Just… Thank you.” 

Mika’s face lit up with happiness. He approached Shu again and gave him another hug. Shu didn’t pull back. 

Mika looked up to see Shu’s face, and he was also smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> everyone say thank you madonee. also i feel like mika gives good hugs


End file.
